


Festival

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Summer Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book of Esther - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Fasting, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Mistletoe, Other, Purim, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to celebrate every human holidayWritten for @thetunewillcome 's Summer Omens prompt 'Festival.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Good tidings we bring to your and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year!"

Aziraphale and Crowley stood patiently until the carolers finished singing, and then generously donated to whatever charity they were representing this year. 

"I don't get it," Crowley said, closing the door once the carolers left. 

"You don't get what, dear?"

"S not even Jesus's actual birthday, and isn't the New Year sometime in Autumn?"

Aziraphale chuckled.  
"Well, I suppose they had to pick a date that correlated with Pagan celebrations of the Winter Solstice, when everyone is already cheerful," he explained. 

"Don't get what's so cheerful about the dead of Winter. S cold, and damp….." the demon pouted, pouring water into the kettle. 

"Well, when do you think is an appropriate time to celebrate?" Aziraphale countered.

"Dunno. Anyway, what about the New Year?"

"Convenience, I think. Weren't you around when the Romans made the calendar?"

"Nah. Skipped town once they started executing everyone," he shrugged, plopping himself on the couch.

"I daresay there were a lot of moments when humans were executing everyone."

"Nyeah," Crowley agreed with a shudder. 

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas?" Aziraphale asked, joining his partner on the couch. 

"Thought us celestials weren't s'pposed to do that human stuff,"

"Since when were you one to follow the rules?" Aziraphale teased, pulling Crowley to lean on him. The demon smiled. 

"Never really saw much reason to celebrate. Have _you_ ever celebrated Christmas?"

"Well, _I_ follow the rules, don't I?" he said primly, stroking Crowley's hair. 

Crowley snorted.  
"Sure you do, angel," he smirked. 

The kettle whistled, and Aziraphale got up to go make their cocoa. 

"Say, angel, I got a brilliant idea," Crowley announced when Aziraphale returned with two mugs of steaming cocoa. 

"And what's that, dear?"

"Let's do it," he said firmly, wrapping his spindly hands around his mug.

"Do what?"

"Let's celebrate Christmas! In fact, let's celebrate all of 'em," he suggested brightly.

"All of what?"

"Festivals! Celebrations! Feasts! Let's celebrate every human holiday!" 

"Every human holiday?!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

"Yep. Wouldn't be fair to leave any out. We are Earth's resident Angel and Demon, aren't we?" Crowley reasoned, "if we're going to go native, may as well do it properly."

"You do realize there are a lot of holidays, right, dear?" 

"Yeah, 's the point! We'll probably be celebrating every day. We do have six thousand years to make up for."

"Yes, but how would we even celebrate all of them? You are aware, love, that some require one to enter a religious establishment," Aziraphale reminded Crowley, who was now swirling his marshmallows around with his tongue, distracted. 

"Consecrated ground, right," he cringed.

"So we'll do the best we can. 'S all about the mindset, though, innit?" 

"I suppose so, dear," Aziraphale conceded, sipping his sweet drink slowly, "when should we start?" 

"How 'bout now?"

"Alright," Aziraphale responded, convinced. An idea was forming. 

"Right. 'K. Happy Christmas, angel," Crowley said cheerfully. 

"Happy Christmas, my dear," Aziraphale said fondly, gripping his partner's hand. 

They sat on the couch for a few minutes, drinking their cocoa. 

"Right, well, how do we go about this?" Crowley finally broke the silence. 

"I've heard of a lovely tradition rooted in Druid practices," Aziraphale answered, with a glimmer in his eye. 

"Yeah?"

The angel snapped his fingers, and with a burst of light, a green bundle appeared hanging from the ceiling. 

"Mistletoe? Isn't that what killed Baldr?" Crowley questioned, looking up skeptically.

"Oh, well, I suppose you're right," Aziraphale stammered, blushing, "I was thinking of something else less violent."

"What?"

"Well, the humans have a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe," the angel explained, fiddling with his hands. 

"Well, why didn't you say so, angel!" Crowley giggled, pulling his partner into an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale ad Crowley celebrate Purim, but that means they also have to celebrate Taanit Esther, the fast day before Purim.

"This was a terrible idea, angel," Crowley groaned.

"This was _your_ idea, my dear," Aziraphale reminded him.

"Well, how was I s'pposed to know there were so many human fast days?" the demon protested, crossing his arms. 

"Dear, you were there when they established this fast day."

"Didn't really pay attention to that. Was too busy getting myself shitfaced."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get yourself inebriated when the fast is over, love. We can hear the Megillah, and then we can eat," Aziraphale told him. 

Crowley huffed. 

"I've never actually been hungry before. We don't need to eat, but now that I know I can't, there's nothing I want to do more," he whined. 

"Well, you know they say the Forbidden Fruit is always sweeter," Aziraphale chuckled. 

"Forbidden Fruit? You're telling me?" Crowley intoned with amusement. 

"Oh, well, I suppose you know all about the Forbidden Fruit," the angel teased. 

"What do they break their fast with, anyway?" the demon asked. 

"I'm quite sure there's a tradition to eat Oznei Haman."

"Haman's ears? Thought it was his pocket." 

"Well, Hamantaschen would be his pockets. Although I could have sworn I've seen an illustration where it was his hat," Aziraphale answered, confusing himself. 

"So what are the pastries named for? Because I'm fairly certain Haman did not have triangular ears, pockets, or hats."

"Can we not talk about food? I'm quite hungry," Aziraphale snapped.

"Are you?" Crowley asked mischievously.

"Oh, shut up, you serpent. I know what you're trying to do."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes," Aziraphale sniffed, "you're trying to tempt me to break the fast."

"Am I?" Crowley drawled, smirking. 

"Well, it won't work. Besides, I know you're hungry, too, so you're only sabotaging yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go work on my costume. Maybe it'll distract me," Crowley sighed. 

"Evil does contain the seeds of its own destruction, dear," Aziraphale sang.

"Don't remind me," Crowley said glumly.

They did survive the fast, in the end, and the next day they enthusiastically threw themselves into fulfilling the 'Four Mems.'

"What's this, Mr. A?" Madame Tracy asked when Aziraphale and Crowley handed her basket filled with fruit, biscuits, and a bottle of wine.

"Mishloach Manot. One of the Mitzvot is to give food gifts to friends," Aziraphale explained. 

"There's no witchcraft in here, is there?" Sergeant Shadwell asked, poking at his basket suspiciously.

"Nope. No witchcraft, just food," Crowley assured him. 

"So that's Matanot L'Evyonim," Aziraphale said as he and Crowley returned from the homeless shelter. 

"We heard Megillah, gave Mishloach Manot, so there's one more."

"Mishteh!" Crowley announced excitedly.

"Oh, feasting! How could I forget?"

"And drinking!" Crowley added.

"I'm gonna get so sloshed I won't know the difference between ducks and geese."

"Dear, you already don't know the difference between ducks and geese," Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

"Sure I do," Crowley insisted, and then panicked because he did indeed, not know the difference. 

"Difference is," he tried explaining, "well, the difference is that geese are bastards."

"Sure," Aziraphale scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word glossary:
> 
> *Megillah- technically means 'scroll' but in this case is referring to Megillat Esther, the Book of Esther.  
> *Oznei Haman- Literally means 'Haman's Ears,' and is a triangular filled pastry traditionally eaten on Purim.  
> *Hamantaschen- Literally means 'Haman's Pouches,' and is the Yiddish word for the above mentioned pastry.  
> *The Four 'Mems'- the four Mitzvot of Purim all start with the letter Mem in the Hebrew alphabet.  
> *Mishloach Manot- Food gifts that are given to friends, and one of the four Mitzvot of Purim.  
> *Mitzvot- Commandments  
> *Matanot L'Evyonim- Donations to the poor, one of the four Mitzvot of Purim.  
> *Mishteh- Feast. One of the four Mitzvot of Purim, often involving drinking until the point of inebriation, of until one does not know the difference between Haman and Mordechai.


End file.
